Hot and Bothered
by MissLe
Summary: As much as he denied it, Kanda was sick. How embarrassing. Lenalee.Kanda


He clutched his forehead and leaned against the wall, it was painful…it hurt so badly. He let out a hiss and closed his eyes. Maybe if he ignored the pain it would just go away.

"Kanda, I don't understand why you insist on training if you're sick." Lenalee sighed from her corner where she had been observing his training, "It's not going to get better if you keep straining yourself. You just need a little rest."

He winced and pushed away the throbbing headache that just _would not_ go away, "I'm not sick." Growling, he stood up properly to prove his point. It proved ineffective as he ended up sniffling and going into a sneezing fit. As much as he denied it, Kanda had caught a cold.

How embarrassing.

Lenalee stood up from where she had been sitting and strolled over to him, her hands neatly folded behind her, "Yes, you are. Quit denying it, you're not fooling anyone." She pressed a hand against his burning forehead, "You are so stubborn sometimes."

Mechanically, he closed his eyes and couldn't help but lean into her cool touch, it felt so soothing. His breath came out in ragged, hot puffs, "I'm…fine."

Lenalee lowered her gaze from his face to his neatly muscled chest and biceps, "I realise that you have an annoyingly large amount of male ego that needs to be macho and retain your perfect body," She turned her face away to hide the embarrassing blush that was painting her high cheekbones, "But it won't do you any good if you go and injure yourself from fatigue."

"Maybe…" He muttered and finally pried opened his eyes to look up at Lenalee who had her lips pursed, clearly tired of his stubbornness. His eyes drooped shut again and he nodded, letting his body droop further against hers.

"Kanda," She whined and was horrified how much her body was responding to his closeness; shivers down her spine, the sudden urge to run her fingers through his long hair and along his bare chest, and the deepening blush, "You're too heavy."

He nodded against her shoulder again and muttered incoherent nonsense against her skin. Lenalee took in a deep breath and sighed. He was delusional.

"Come on, Kanda." She urged and felt her feet slip from beneath her, sending the both of them tumbling to the ground. Lenalee shrieked as she fell before groaning and attempting to move from beneath Kanda's heavy body weight, only to end up lying back down with no success.

Slowly, arms began to snake around her waist and Kanda's face buried itself into the crook of her neck, murmuring softly and gently rubbing his nose against the skin beneath her chin. Lenalee gasped and squirmed uncomfortably, this was so _not _happening. Kanda was _not _nuzzling her. _Hell _no.

"Mm…Lenalee…you smell good." He breathed against her neck then rubbed his cheek against it. "And feel good too…"

"Kanda, I th-think we should take you to the infirmary, okay?" Lenalee gasped and finally managed to get them into a sitting position. Gently, she pressed her hands against his flushed face and winced at the scalding temperature. This definitely was not a simple cold. Perhaps a fever of sorts then? Was a fever usually this hot? She hoped it wasn't something worse than that.

"No…" He muttered against the fist he used to swipe away hair from his face and pulled at his hair that was falling out of his normally high ponytail. "My hair hurts in this ponytail…why do I even wear it up in the first place?" He pulled his long hair out of its usual position on his head and tugged at a strand. "Why is it even this _long_?" He grabbed Mugen and nodded at it as if spoke clear words to him. "Maybe I should just cut it…"

"_No!_" Lenalee shrieked and clutched at his arm desperately. There was no _way _she was going to let him sever his enviously long hair that always made her wonder what type of magical conditioner he used. She grabbed two fistfuls of his hair that dangled from the side of his face pulled him down at her level to hiss in his face, "Kanda, don't you dare cut your hair. Now," She took a deep, calming breath and opened her previously closed eyes. "Put down Mugen."

He blinked at her and scowled, flooding Lenalee with relief that the Kanda she knew was still somewhere in the midst of this delusional, sick…thing. He pulled Mugen closer to himself and growled, "I won't."

"Fine." Lenalee rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Just, _promise _me that you won't cut your hair." She pleaded and gave the locks of hair in her hands two tugs for extra measure.

Clumsily, he grasped her wrists and pulled them away from his hair. "I…" His eyes scrunched close and he teetered on the edge of falling on her again. "…Promise."

She sighed and gently pushed him up properly. "Okay, it's time to go to the infirmary now."

"No…" He moaned, "…Bring me to my…room. I'll get…better with…rest."

Lenalee pulled her mouth back into a grimace of indecision. "If you promise me that, I will."

"I promise…"

She sighed deeply and nodded, taking his arm to throw around her shoulder. "You better not faint on me, Kanda. I won't be able to hold onto you if you do." She groaned as his weight suddenly slumped against her.

"I don't…_faint_." Nonetheless, he stopped leaning his weight against her so much, giving her an easier time to walk out of the large, bare training room.

She gave a small half smile and continued down the dark, turning, twisting corridors of headquarters, ignoring the stares she was receiving from the staff who would sometimes give the occasional chuckle until Kanda shot his patented "Glare of I'm-Going-To-Rip-Your-Fucking-Guts-Out". In which cases, such people stupid enough to laugh would suddenly come over a sudden fit of coughing, then absolute silence.

Finally, they reached the door that Lenalee was nearly sure was Kanda's and asked for the key to enter. He fumbled through his many pockets of his uniform before extracting said key and inserting it into the lock. The door opened without complaint, giving Lenalee a satisfied feeling that she at least did not screw up the location of his room.

"I hope you feel better, Kanda." She gave him a cheerful smile and took a step back, getting ready to leave.

"Wait." He gripped her arm and pulled her closer; his head bowed enough to curtain the both of them with his long hair. "Do you…promise that I won't remember…this?" His hot breath was felt across her forehead, making a blush unfold across her face.

"Why--?"

His clumsy lips suddenly pressed themselves against hers and he yanked back as quickly as he bent down. Straightening up awkwardly, he mumbled, "No reason."

With that, he slammed the door in her face.

--

"So…I heard you caught the virus yesterday, Kanda." Lavi slid into the seat next to the scowling boy who was hunched over his soba and placed his tray of food down onto the table. Leaning his grinning face into his hand, he asked, "Aren't you going to ask me what the virus was? I'm sure you are just _dying _to find out why the indestructible Kanda caught something as lame as a _fever_."

Kanda resisted the urge to slam the intolerable redhead's face into his soba and tried to reason that it would only be a waste of perfectly good food. "The fact that you've come all the way over here says to me that you'll tell me, regardless of whether I ask."

Lavi's grin widened and he poked the Japanese boy's twitching face. "You are just too smart for me, Yuu-chan." Dramatically, he placed the back of his hand against his forehead. "'Tis true I cannot withhold such valuable information from you, Kanda."

Conspiratorially, he leaned in and whispered, "Well, you see, the science department was dabbling with some sort of biological weapon and accidentally had a lab leak. Luckily for those poor, panicking scientists, the virus only ended up being an extreme case of a fever that lasted about sixteen hours before wearing off." He gave Kanda a friendly slap on the back, "Lucky for you, eh?"

Kanda ignored him and took a sip of his tea, trying to imagine Komui's head being placed on a mantle in front of his fireplace. The thought calmed him slightly.

"_Kandaaa_!" A singsong voice called out across the cafeteria to the boy who nearly slumped his shoulders in defeat. Was it so much to ask to be left alone while he ate?

"_What_?" He barked and slammed his chopsticks onto the table in frustration.

Jerry stopped in front of the table and blinked. "Well, no need to be so _snappy_, Yuu-kun." He turned to grin at Lavi. "Hello, Lavi, I do believe that Bookman is looking for you."

"If the old panda really needs me, he'll find me." He grinned and took a bite from his pasta.

"_What do you want_?" Kanda hissed, wanting nothing more than to find some quiet place to curl up and die.

Jerry placed a tray of soup and some foul smelling concoction in front of him. "I need you to take this to Lenalee, the poor girl caught the virus that idiot brother of hers accidentally spread."

"Eh? How'd she catch it?" Lavi asked and slurped up a particularly long noodle.

Jerry shrugged and began walking back to the kitchen where a long and agitated line of exorcists were all glaring in Kanda's direction. "I'm not sure, but she must've caught it from _someone_."

Lavi (if possible) gave an even wider grin and jabbed Kanda in the ribs with his elbow. "What's this? Our little princess has the virus? Right after you have? What _did _you two do in the training room last night?"

Kanda stood up, snatched the tray of Lenalee's food and left the smirking redhead without a word. Knitting his eyebrows together, he padded silently through the halls, wondering what exactly _did _he do. He remembered nothing after the headache that made him feel like he was going to die…

_What the fuck happened?_

He knocked on the door and waited impatiently until Lenalee poked her head out and peered up at him drowsily. Her face was flushed a deep pink, she could barely stand on her two feet, and her eyes seemed to be clouded over as if barely registering he was there. Did he look this bad last night? God forbid.

"Jerry made me bring this to you." He explained bluntly and placed the tray onto a conveniently placed table next to the door.

Her eyes widened in recognition and a silly smile spread across her flushed face. "Kanda!" She threw her arms around his waist and rubbed her face against his neck. "You look a lot better!"

What. The. Shit.

She looked up at him and giggled, "I know I promised you that you wouldn't remember anything last night…but _I _remember." She hugged him tighter and whispered, "Sorry. But you didn't make _me _promise that I wouldn't remember."

Awkwardly, he patted her back and panicked, mentally scrambling to remember what he did last night with Lenalee. He vaguely remembered something about his hair, but nothing more. He gave his tied back hair a quick tug just to make sure it was there and gave a small sigh of relief.

Lenalee lessened her hold on him and peered at him up through her thick eyelashes before going up on her tiptoes to lightly kiss him against is opened and surprised mouth.

"_I _still remember, for sure." She gave him a conspiratorial wink before stumbling back into her room and closing the door behind her.

_What the fuck did he do?_

_--_

**I like Kanalee so much that it makes me want to cry that there are hardly any fan fictions about them. I mean, come **_**on**_**. It's Kanda…and Lenalee. What's not to like?**

**On a side note: I just thought it was fair to give each of them a chance to act a bit OC. Originally I was just going to end it where Kanda slams the door in her face, but didn't (obviously).**

**Ciao,**

**MissLe**


End file.
